


Closure

by Rubyya



Category: Beacon Pines (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: A retrospective on all that Luka has gone through.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Time of writing this is 2/18/21, as in, only the demo of this game is available and I have no clue what the actual story is, but I wanted to write something. We talked about a cute charm called Closure and I knew I just had to write something.

Luka walked up the gentle slope, breathing in the fresh air. He couldn’t help but run a hand along the large tree roots that encircled the grave. When he was younger he loved to try to walk along them, like some sort of tightrope. It led to quite a few cuts and bruises, always bandaged up with a gentle hand. A gentle wind blew, ruffling Luka’s fur and carrying the last of the now dead flowers that lay at the grave’s base away, leaving the smooth stone bare.

“It’s been a while, huh dad,” Luka whispered.

In reality it couldn’t have been more than a couple of weeks but it felt like so much longer. Luka himself felt like a completely different person than the one that had put flowers on his dad’s grave to mark six years gone. Sometimes he didn’t even feel like Luka. As the wind picked up, scattering red leaves and dandelion seeds, Luka realized something. He was ok with that. He might not feel like the same person, but that didn’t make him any less Luka. For the first time since the events had happened, Luka felt he had some ___.

For the first time since the events had happened, Luka felt he had some closure. Everything might not be perfect, but that was ok. His mom might still be missing, his dad still dead, but he couldn’t change that. The events had been enough to show him that. However, there were things he could try to change. He could protect Rolo, and Beck, and heck, even the entire town. And he knew Rolo and Beck would protect him right back.

“You know, for a dead guy, you’re pretty involved in things,” Luka joked, trying to lift the somber mood that had fallen over him.

All of the events had started when Luka was here, talking to his dad, and now they were all truly ending here, in the same situation. Sure, if Luka had been somewhere else the events probably would have happened the exact same way, but it felt more meaningful that they hadn’t. With a smile on his face that betrayed all he had gone through, Luka placed a new bouquet of flowers on the grave. 

It was at that moment the dams burst and Luka let it all out. Huge sobs racked his body, the fear and adrenaline leaving him a mess. Luka sat with his back against his father’s grave until the sun went down, alternating between crying and talking. Closure was good for the soul.


End file.
